


Teenlock: Pool

by Benedict_holmes



Series: Relationship snapshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Swimming Pools, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_holmes/pseuds/Benedict_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy teenlock oneshot with johnlock, a bit of mystrade, and a pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenlock: Pool

John and his friend Greg were the only two left at the pool club they life guarded at. They were closing up as John heard the gate open and close, he looked over to see that a reddish haired boy with freckles walking towards him. 

"Surprise!" the boy said seconds before he had Greg occupying his mouth in other ways. _Ah the boyfriend, Myc_ , John thought. Greg stopped kissing Myc long enough to ask John "You don't mind finishing up do you?" He didn't wait for an answer but John was fine with it, any 17 year old would understand. John chuckled as Greg dragged Myc off somewhere else, somewhere more secluded, John assumed. Laughing to himself he continued cleaning out the pool. When he had finished he turned to put the supplies away and was surprised to see there was someone else with him. John watched as a strange boy moved around the pool deck. His dark curls bouncing and his lean muscles flexing as he suddenly dropped into a push up position observing something. John felt a strong urge to go over and push the odd teen into the pool. He knew it was childish but the scene playing out in front of him was just so incredibly dorky and adorable he couldn't resist. He strode over as the curly haired boy hopped back up facing the pool. The boy had been so immersed in what he was doing before that he hadn't noticed John watching him, but he was forced to when two strong hands landed on his back and shoved. He fell forward and face planted into the pool. John giggled despite how foolish he felt for doing something so unbelievably juvenile. The boy thrashed about, John assumed in surprise, but then he stopped struggling and started sinking. "Shit," John cussed and quickly dived into the pool to rescue the drowning boy. He swam to him and wrapped his arms under the other teens armpits and dragged him up to the surface. He pulled him onto the deck and was about to check for breathing when the boy coughed up the water that had entered his lungs. 

"I'm so sorry," John rushed,"that was stupid and very childish of me. I just- well you seemed old enough to know how to swim and I thought..." John snapped his mouth shut. Why had he thought it was a good idea to shove someone into a pool? He looked back down to the boy who had pushed himself up onto his elbows and was running one hand through his soaked hair. When he spoke his voice was surprisingly deep and ,well, beautiful. 

"If I ever knew how to swim I deleted it," said the stranger sounding bored despite having almost died a few minutes ago.

"Right yeah. Wait sorry what? Deleted?" John rambled then added, "I'm John by the way."

"Sherlock," the other boy repiled, "and yes deleted. I needed room for more useful information in my mind palace." John only nodded, as he was distracted by Sherlock's shirt clinging to his thin frame. 

"How old are you?" John blurted and. "I- um,I mean do want a towel or anything? To dry off." Sherlock smirked. "A towel would be nice." John offered his hand to help Sherlock up and together they went to get one. 

"To answer your other question 15, and currently single." John let out a strangled laugh at Sherlock's declaration of being single. 

  


"And why would I want to know whether or not you're.. involved?" John asked trying to sound like he hadn't actually been wondering that. "You're clearly interested," Sherlock informed him confidently and John was glad his face was hidden in a closet at the moment, "All the signs are there. Dilated pupils, elevated heartbeat, blatant staring." 

"That- Im not gay," John defended. 

"Mm hmm, of course you're not." Sherlock teased.

"I'm not!" John exclaimed turning around to give Sherlock a clean towel. He shut the door behind him and went to hand Sherlock the towel wham he suddenly found himself trapped against the door. 

"If you're not gay I suppose you're about to shove me again," Sherlock whispered leaning in, "Though I feel confident about my chances considering you've just come out of the closet." John groaned at the pun and then groaned again when Sherlocks lips met his.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah, puns and teenlock are my krptonite! Kudos and reviews appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can look at my wattpad (221benedicted) for more stories, but I'll probably just post them all on here anyways


End file.
